JUMP
by zoey tamagachi
Summary: Editing


"Come on Kagome you are going to like this band!" a Girl with brown hair and brown eyes said, she wore a red tube top with a black mini skirt and red 4in heels, the girl she was pushing groan as they enter a building with loud music. "Sango!" the girl whined she had long black hair with a blue tint she had ice blue eyes she was lightly tanned she wore a black tank top with a red skirt with chains hanging off the sides, she wore black platform boots with red chains hanging off the sides.

"Don't Sango me Kagome" Sango said as they sat on the sofa, Kagome groaned again and looked at the stage, the room was filled with humans and demons, bright lights flickered on and off the music wasn't so loud for the demons hearing, the humans at this club knew about demons.

Kagome sighed as she got up 'while I'm here I guess I should dance' she though.

I got your runaway smile in my piggy bank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
You were worth the hundred thousand miles  
But you couldn't stay awhile

Kagome started tapping her foot to the beat

I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby  
And your little white socks in the top drawer  
You were always leaving your shit around  
And gone without a sound

Yeah I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
Where'd you go?

Now I'm heels over head  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound

Kagome was grabbed by a random demon and was dancing

I got a first class ticket to a night all alone  
And a front row seat up right by the phone  
Cause you're always on my mind  
And I'm running out of time  
I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets  
And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet  
Is it all you thought it'd be?  
You mean everything to me

But I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
And where'd you go?

Kagome looked at the band she giggled 'poor Shippou-chan'

Now I'm heels over head,I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be

The Band had Shippou Sesshomaru Inuyasha and Miroku, Sesshomaru lead singer Shippou lead guitarist, Inuyasha Drummer, and Miroku basis.

You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes

You're a chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger  
Chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger

I got your runaway smile in my piggy bank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
If I drive a hundred thousand miles  
Would you let me stay a while?

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
Maybe you'll finally see  
And then you'll turn it all around and you'll come back to me

"Give it up for SIMS!" The announcer said in the microphone, everyone clapped their hands " now put your hands together for JUMP!" he said as another band got on stage, everyone clapped Kagome looked at the band and gasped,

'what are they doing here?!' Kagome thought as she saw the band, a guy with red hair and emerald green eyes was take the Mic.

"This is one of our new songs and we hope you enjoy it" the band has five members the boy with red hair and green eyes was Suichi Minammato, lead guitarist another boy with red hair but gray eyes Jin Parlay, Drummer, a boy with blue hair and blue iced eyes, Touya Parlay, Basis, a boy with slick black hair and brown eyes Yusuke Urameshie, basis, and another boy with black hair that defies the law of gravity with a white star burst and red eyes, Hiei Jaganashi, lead singer.

_She said she saw me on TV  
This girl's a legend in the late night scene  
And you can see she aimed to please  
Cause she just wouldn't take her eyes off me_

Kagome Walked a little closer to the stage, as he set his eyes on her.

_She made the music come to life  
She moved her body like a butcher knife  
Chopping up every guy in sight  
She was mysterious  
I could not resist to save my life_

She started walking seductively towards him,

_I don't know what this girl was after  
She's a natural,(oh) natural disaster  
She's so sexy  
I had to have her  
She's a natural,(oh) natural disaster  
Natural disaster_

She was closer to the stage as she swung her hips to the beat and raised her arms in the air,

_Now when she left me on the floor  
She knew I'd follow her right out that door  
She'd always leave you craving more  
Just the addiction I've been waiting for_

Her Blue eyes sparkled with yellow specks

She made the music come to life  
Staring me down with those electric eyes  
And when she said 'Your place or mine?'  
I was delirious, I could not resist to save my life

His red eyes stayed on her form as she moved her body to the beat

_I don't know what this girl was afterShe's a natural, (oh) natural disaster  
She's so sexy  
I had to have her  
She's a natural, (oh) natural disaster  
Natural disaster  
_

He Pulled her up on the stage while every one cheered them on.

_(All my love)  
What's your name?  
What's your game?  
Show me how to play  
(All night long)  
Cause I can see you and me going all the way  
(All night long)  
And I don't even really care what you're after  
(All night long)  
As long as you keep going faster and faster._

Kagome went behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck

_She said she saw me on TV  
This girl's a legend in the late night scene  
And you can see she aimed to please  
Cause she just wouldn't take her eyes off me_

I don't know what this girl was after  
She's a natural, (oh) natural disaster  
She's so sexy  
I had to have her  
She's a natural, (oh) natural disaster  
Natural disaster

She let go of him and started swinging her hips again.

_I don't know what this girl was after  
She's a natural, natural disaster  
She's so sexy  
I had to have her  
She's a natural, natural disaster  
Natural disaster _

As the music ended Hiei pulled her close to his body and kissed her on the lips.

And the crowd went whiled (Zoey: Go HIEI!!), he pulled away from her lips to give her air, he chuckled a little bit at her dazed look, he lowered his head to whisper in her ear "Happy Anniversary" she blushed a bit at his look 'I'm glad his present is at home' she thought. Hiei read her thoughts and picked her up and through her on his shoulder "lets go see my present" he told her with a sexy low voice, she 'eep' as they ran out the building.

'Aww man' she thought

* * *

Zoey: Hello!! here is the Hiei and Kagome one-shot thier might be another chapter but thats if someone want to so the lemon!

Shippou: so got any other stories?

Zoey: hmm let me think while you do Disclaimer

Shippou: Zoey Does not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho or the songs 'Heels Over Head' by Boys Like Girls or 'Natural Disaster' By Plain White T's

Zoey: hmm I might do a Kagome/Cloud One-shot, Kagome/Gaara, Kagome/Yusuke, Hmm and some others!

Shippou: well R&R every one!

Zoey: Flamers! C'mon its the Holidays!

Shippou: you said that last time!

Zoey: but it is!!


End file.
